landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Prop Palette
The prop palette is part of the building Build Mode UI. You can place props, edit them (scaled, tint, etc.) and recycle them. provided you: #Own the build site you are working on and/or #If you have been granted access by the site's owner Overview It is more closely related to the Building system of the game than crafting, as it only uses limited resources that are automatically returned to players when a prop is removed (recycled). Purpose The palette alleviates the overwhelming Inventory clutter that a game with so many props would fall into quickly. *Having props in a palette allows players to quickly choose and place the prop they need. It prevents an interruption in the creative process that was previously hindering players when they had to stop and craft items and them locate and place them from inventory. *Many props can be tinted. For example, rather than having several simple stools in individual colors (as it was during closed beta), players can place the prop and than use the Tints section of the Build Mode UI to change the color. *To quickly locate a prop, players can use the search field. For example, you can search for Bookcases to see all of the bookcases for which you already have the "recipe". *All props one has access (recipes) for can be placed and recycled (deleted) at no loss to the buildier. Props and Recipes All players begin with access to basic props. *As you interact with the world, many must be discovered (as recipes) before they appear in the palette and you can use them. For example, you might discover a new type of lamp "recipe" while mining. :See the image on this page for reference. The top portion shows the area where the loot table notes that the recipe for rope was discovered while mining. The bottom portion of the image shows the recipe "card" that displays its name and a preview of the prop. Props and Lumens If there is a prop you really want to use, but don't want to wait to discover, they can be "purchased" using the Lumen Station. Lumens (which act like an in-game currency) are gained as you gather, adventure, and so on, but you can also purchase them with Daybreak Cash a currency purchased with real-world money. Props and Themes While there are many types of props of all varieties, in some cases you'll notice that props have themes or styles that have a special harmony. *This can include similar base colors when they are not tinted, similar forms, and details. *Likewise, some of the "creatures" (NPC or monsters) you can place with the prop palette may have a theme to match some props. For example, there are many NovaTech props. :See the category page for all Themed props lists. How to Use the Palette Before you can place a prop using the palette, you need to have the required resources. All of those resources must be processed (refined) by using a Replicator. Anyone can place a Replicator on their build site, because it does not require the use of any resources. :To learn more about processing resources see the 'crafting' page. Prop Placement To place a prop toggle to Build Mode and click on the icon that looks like a barrel. You'll notice a list near the center, let. You can use this list to explore the props you have available. If you know which prop you want to place, you can also use the Search feature on the right side of the Prop palette to find it by typing all or part of the name. For example, you can type stool and all of the stools you can place will appear in the center of the prop palette. If you look at the prop icons, you will see a number in white in the bottom right corner. It tells you how many of that prop you can place with the resources you have on-hand. If your mouse cursor hovers over a prop, you can also see which resources are needed to place it. Once you find the prop you want to place, L click to place it. Moving and Editing Props Moving props is simple. Right click on the prop and a menu will open. From the list of options that opens you can choose the general Move option freely move the prop with your mouse. If you look to the far right of the Prop palette you'll also note that the keyboard shortcuts to do some basic prop editing can be used. For example, holding down R''' allows you to scale the size of a prop. Consult and experiment with the in-game keyboard shortcuts. Move (Fine Tuning) Fine tuning allows for slower, more controlled movement. It's ideal when you need to nudge a prop just a little more to the left and right/up or down and if you want to spin it where it is. Once again, you should consult and experiment with the in-game keyboard shortcuts. :To read a more on this topic see the 'Fine Tuning page.'' Duplication This menu option literally creates a duplicate of the prop you are working with in its current state. For example, if you have scaled a tree to be extra small, the duplicate will be the exact same size. If you tinted a prop in purple, the duplicate will be purple too. Recycling Choosing this option returns the materials to you at no loss, just as deleting any part of a building you have been working on will. This allows you maximum creativity with no loss or inventory clutter, as you might have in other games. Tinting Props After you place any prop you can use the Tints tab in Build Mode to apply a tint of color to it. The tints show up better on some props than others or look better on some than others, but this is a powerful tool to customize props. :See the Tint Tab section of the 'Build Mode' page for examples and more details. Props NOT Accessed Using the Palette The vast majority of props can be placed using in this palette, but some props might be found in your inventory. The exceptions include: *Promotional items like the Iron Portilicus that were granted with special item keys. *Seasonal or event items given to players who were active during specific times, like the Year Zero Trophy. Integration with Build Mode By launch 2016, this UI window was integrated with a more robust mega-palette that can be accessed while in Build Mode. Possible Bugs When using the modular, compact version of Build Mode, for may need to reopen the full size User Interface (UI) window and clear any prior searches. The modular mode will not show the keywords and you can not clear it from there. For example, if you searched for candle, you would only see candle props in modular mode, until you open the full sized Build Mode mega palette, delete the word, candle, and refresh the search by hitting the magnifying glass. Related Topics *Build Sites *Build Mode *Building *Gathering Category:Props